


At Your Window

by haamlet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Meetings, M/M, brendon ha una mini crush per jon???, ma solo all'inizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: In cui Brendon canta serenate alla finestra sbagliata, quella di Ryan, e, l'undicesima notte, quest'ultimo decide che è ora di dirgli che il suo vicino di casa Jon è fuori città.





	At Your Window

**Author's Note:**

> Consideratela una breve interruzione dalla mia fanfiction a capitoli che, ahimè, sta rubando tutta la mia creatività. Basata su un prompt trovato su Tumblr. La frase iniziale appartiene a "At Your Window" di Ryan Ross. Non per fare pubblicità del suo lavoro da solista, ma è una canzone carina e con un bel testo, migliorata dalla sua voce.

"Why do I find myself outside at your window, in the night?"

* * *

Ryan non poteva più sopportarlo.  
    

La sua tanto decantata pazienza aveva un limite e, beh, era stato superato largamente. La sua sofferenza aveva un nome, un cognome e un volto: Brendon Boyd Urie.  
    

Tale suddetto Brendon Urie era comparso una notte sotto la sua finestra e gli aveva strappato il sonno per la prima volta con il suo canto, se di  _canto_ si poteva parlare. Aveva un bel timbro di voce, Ryan non poteva negarlo, ma - Dio, non lo sapeva usare. Ciò che doveva sembrare una serenata, appariva alle orecchie di Ryan come qualcosa che era poco più di un urlo. Senza contare, poi, la pessima - veramente pessima - scelta delle canzoni e tralasciando anche il fatto che Ryan non avesse nemmeno la più pallida, flebile idea del perché questo tizio avesse iniziato a cantargli canzoni d’amore. Che ricordasse, non si erano nemmeno mai rivolti la parola - visti in persona una volta, forse due, di sfuggita.  
    

Quello che sapeva su di lui era ciò che aveva chiesto a Spencer la sesta notte di “molestie”. Questa era l’undicesima.  
    

Il pensiero che Brendon avesse iniziato ad informarsi su di lui a sua insaputa, poi, gli metteva i brividi, nonostante Urie avesse un aspetto decisamente affascinante. Anche questo aveva contribuito a mettere a dura prova la sua capacità di sopportazione ed era veramente giunto il momento di darvi un taglio.  
    

Ryan si alzò da quel letto che da undici giorni aveva difficoltà a toccare e si trascinò fino alla finestra della propria cucina, sotto la quale sapeva essere Brendon, per poi aprirla e cogliere un momento di respiro fra una nota e l’altra per imporsi su di lui. "Hai intenzione di piantarla, prima o poi, o devo chiamare la polizia?"  
    

Il rumore dell’aprirsi delle ante e della voce di Ryan portarono l’altro ad alzare di scatto la testa, con un sorriso ad attraversargli il volto. "Dov'è Jon?" chiese quest’ultimo, senza variare in alcun modo la propria espressione.  
    

Ryan tirò un sospiro profondo e si appoggiò con i gomiti al cornicione, tenendo gli occhi sul marciapiede sotto di sé con fare infastidito. "Non hai risposto alla mia domanda."  
    

"Nemmeno tu," ribatté l’altro, con una scrollata di spalle. "Sei il suo ragazzo?"

 

"Eh? No."  
   

"Compagno?"  
   

"No."  
   

"Marito?"  
   

"No?"  
   

"Parente?"  
   

"Nemmeno."  
   

"Amico?"  
   

"Non la metterei esattamente così."  
   

"Allora perché sei a casa sua?"  
    

Ryan si sorprese a drizzarsi inconsapevolmente dalla sua posizione ed aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre l’ultima domanda postagli dal ragazzo iniziava lentamente a prendere significato all’interno della sua testa. Le parole lasciarono la sua bocca prima che avesse la possibilità di fermarsi e, eventualmente, riflettere su di esse. Non che ci fosse qualcosa su cui riflettere, comunque. "Questa è casa mia, non quella di Jon."  
   

"Come?"  
    

Il ragazzo dagli occhi ambrati indicò la finestra del palazzo accanto, dall’interno della quale non traspariva alcuna fonte di luce e che, in quel momento, era sbarrata dalle tapparelle bianche che caratterizzavano l’intero edificio. Brendon seguì il suo dito con lo sguardo. "Jon abita lì, ma è partito due settimane fa. Rimarrà dai suoi fino all'Epifania."  
   

"Ma mancano ancora venti giorni!" esclamò allora Brendon, con tono scoraggiato, mentre ogni traccia di colore lasciava il suo volto. Fra la pallida luce lunare e le sgargianti luci delle decorazioni natalizie che ornavano i terrazzi nelle vicinanze, Ryan poté notare il forte disagio dipinto negli occhi di Brendon.  
    

Quest'ultimo, allora, lasciò che le proprie mani si congiungessero giusto davanti al proprio stomaco e da quel momento in avanti non alzò più lo sguardo verso Ryan e la finestra. La sua voce appariva spezzata dall'imbarazzo. "Oh. Beh, quindi mi stai dicendo che fin'ora io ho, tipo- sì, insomma - uhm - alla finestra... sbagliata?"  
    

Ryan si limitò ad annuire, nascondendo magistralmente il proprio divertimento nell'assistere a questa scena che era, a dir poco, esilarante. Ridere avrebbe allontanato Brendon, e Ryan non era ancora pronto a smettere di divertirsi. L'altro, dal canto suo, sembrava assolutamente sul punto di sprofondare sul marciapiede.  
   

"Non - non so che dire," esordì nuovamente. "Forse farei meglio a, ecco, andare? Perciò, - urgh - ti saluto e, ehm, tornerò dopo il 6 gennaio? Forse?" E, detto questo, fece per voltarsi e tenere fede alle proprie parole, ma Ryan decise di fermarlo.  
   

"Aspetta, dai." Si sistemò meglio sul cornicione della finestra, mettendosi comodo, un sorriso divertito ad illuminargli il volto. "Perché non sali? Ti vedo arrivare in treno tutte le sere, devi abitare lontano. Non potrai tornare a casa a piedi e il prossimo passerà fra un'oretta. Sarà lo spirito natalizio che inizia a farsi sentire, ma mi dispiacerebbe lasciarti fuori al freddo."  
   

"Stiamo a Las Vegas," Brendon sorrise. "Qui non fa mai freddo."  
    

Ryan alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Hai intenzione di salire oppure no?"  
   

"Aprimi il portone, arrivo."

 

 

* * *

 

  
Fu così che, un paio di minuti dopo, si ritrovarono entrambi seduti sul divano del salotto di Ryan con una tazza di tè caldo al caramello e vaniglia stretta in pugno. Venne fuori che non avevano nemmeno bisogno di presentazioni, dato che ciascuno dei due sapeva già qualcosa sul conto dell’altro.  
    

C’era qualcosa di comico, in Brendon, che Ryan non poté fare a meno di notare. Probabilmente il suo aspetto - i lineamenti particolari così scoraggiati, le Vans rosse mezze slacciate, i capelli che parevano pettinati con dei petardi o la camicia decisamente troppo leggera per la temperatura esterna, anch’essa spiegazzata e messa a dura prova dalla giornata intensa che il ragazzo doveva avere avuto. O forse era l’integrità del contesto a divertire il più grande dei due. Fatto stava che questo  _qualcosa_  aveva polarizzato la sua attenzione sul suo ospite e, una volta posati gli occhi su di lui, era assai difficile distogliere lo sguardo.  
    

Un pensiero si insinuò nella sua mente, qualcosa riguardante il fatto che Jon fosse fin troppo fortunato ad avere un simile corteggiatore, ma Ryan riuscì a scacciarlo prima che vi si radicasse troppo. Questo, tuttavia, gli fece sorgere una domanda. "Come mai proprio Jon?"  
   

"Intendi come mai lo corteggio? Beh, la risposta mi sembra abbastanza scontata."  
   

"Volevo chiedere cosa ti abbia colpito di lui," precisò Ryan, prima di provare a prendere un sorso del liquido dorato contenuto nella sua tazza che, tuttavia, era ancora troppo caldo e gli fece ritrarre le labbra di scatto, ustionate.  
    

La scena sembrò far sorridere Brendon e, in qualche modo, i suoi occhi finirono per incatenarsi con quelli di Ryan, lasciando a quest’ultimo la possibilità di ammirarli. Erano un bel paio di iridi, su questo non vi era alcun dubbio, di un bel colore scuro, limpide e pregne di vita e di curiosità. Erano iridi che nascondevano un mondo intero. Ryan si domandò come avesse fatto a non notarle prima. Insomma, la scuola che frequentavano entrambi non era poi così grande. Soltanto in seguito si sarebbe reso conto che quegli occhi, carichi di luce propria come due piccoli soli, avevano effettivamente incrociato i suoi color ambra in diverse occasioni, ognuna più confusa dell’altra. Spezzoni di ricordi, prima insignificanti, di quello sguardo agganciato nei corridoi della scuola, nei mezzi pubblici o lungo le strade di Las Vegas stavano ora affollando la mente del maggiore dei due.  
    

Fu la voce di Brendon a distaccarlo dai propri pensieri. "Forse il fatto che ci conosciamo da un sacco di tempo e che l’ho sempre considerato l’unica figura permanente nella mia vita. Il suo viso è sempre stato familiare e amico."  
    

Ryan ridacchiò. Gli venne difficile, in seguito, cercare di capire qual tipo di superbia lo avesse condotto a dire ciò che lasciò le sue labbra poco dopo. "Le persone non si innamorano per questi motivi." Pensò a Spencer e a quanto le parole di Brendon, riferite al suo caso, avrebbero perso il loro significato.  
    

La sua affermazione portò l’altro ad uno stato di palese confusione, chiaramente leggibile sul suo volto.  
   

"Quando uno si innamora, non riesce a spiegarsene il perché," continuò il più grande dei due. "L’amore è ossessione. Ti innamori di qualcuno non perché le sue parole ti fanno ridere, ma perché riescono ad andare oltre la tua pelle, a raggiungere punti del tuo corpo che non sapevi nemmeno esistere. Quando perdi veramente la testa per una persona, riesci a cogliere in essa ogni singolo dettaglio e ad impararlo a memoria. E ne diventi dipendente. L’amore è tossina e antidoto, è un sentimento forte."  
    

Brendon non disse nulla e si limitò a sorseggiare il tè, per poi appoggiare la tazza vuota sul tavolino di vetro posto a pochi centimetri dalle proprie gambe. Dal modo in cui le sue labbra piene erano ridotte a una linea sottile, Ryan dedusse che si stava concedendo del tempo per riflettere sulle parole che ancora riecheggiavano nell’aria.  
   

"È un punto di vista interessante," ammise, infine.  
    

Ryan sorrise. "Lo so."

 

* * *

 

L’ora successiva passò in un battito di ciglia e la conversazione andò approfondendosi sempre di più, così come l’interesse di Ryan nei confronti di Brendon.  
    

Parlava d’amore come qualcosa che nasce e si sviluppa lentamente, ma che si fosse già preso una gran bella sbandata per l’affascinante  _sophomore_  seduto sul suo divano? Quando quest’ultimo sorrise, tutto ciò che Ryan voleva fare era immortalare il momento con una macchina fotografica, per poterlo conservare in eterno. Tutto ciò che, in realtà, fece fu rimanere seduto al proprio posto, il viso sorretto da un braccio, appoggiato con il gomito sulle ginocchia, e le gambe ciondolanti, cercando un modo per mascherare il fatto che si stesse praticamente divorando Brendon con lo sguardo. Fortunatamente, quest'ultimo sembrò non notarlo.  
    

Fu un peccato, poi, quando dovettero entrambi alzare lo sguardo verso l’orologio e decidere di aver terminato il loro tempo insieme.  
    

Ryan accompagnò Brendon alla porta e gli porse la giacca - che rischiava di dimenticare sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso - e questi lo ringraziò con un altro sorriso dei suoi, prima di augurargli una buonanotte e incamminarsi lungo il marciapiede, diretto verso la stazione.  
    

_No, rimani,_  avrebbe voluto dirgli Ryan.  _Rimani ancora un po’. Non abbiamo ancora parlato abbastanza di noi. Non conosco ancora i tuoi interessi. Non so in che corso sei o le lezioni che frequenti. Non so dove cercarti a scuola. Non ho il tuo numero di cellulare. Non sono ancora pronto a lasciarti andare._  
    

Gli avrebbe detto tutto questo, probabilmente, se Brendon non fosse stato il primo ad arrestare ciò che stava facendo. Si voltò per quello che fu l’ultimo caso per quella notte e, prima di sparire fra i viali insidiosi di Las Vegas, delle parole lasciarono ancora una volta le sue labbra, in quella che sembrava un po’ una constatazione e un po’ una promessa.  
   

"Sai, forse stavo veramente cantando serenate alla finestra sbagliata."

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos sono sempre ben accetti.


End file.
